The Clovers Path
by Runningfur
Summary: A prohocy was made befour a kit was born. It speaks of darkness will one cat beable to stop it?Im not very good at summerys but cheack it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own warriors Erin hunter does

"Flightheart don't stop now, the prophecy has come, you just have to help the cat to follow the path," A stary silver tom said "The clover will save the clans from the long claws rage, she will get help from the ones closest to her heart."

"What will happen in the end?" Flightheart cried as his visions faded into the darkness of the night.

"Flightheart the kits are coming!" Oakrain called and Flightheart jumped up and ran to the nursery to see appleblossem on the floor yelping in pain. Flightheart eased her whimpering and soon their were 4 kits on the ground. As Flightheart looked at them a voice sounded in his ear, "The time has come…"

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer I don't own warriors Erin hunter does**

* * *

"Wolfkit wake up already!" Cloverkit said loudly, she had been the first to open her eyes. "Dawnkit you wake up too." Cloverkit prodded her brother than her sister. She jumped as a kit walked up behind her and yelled loudly "HI!" Cloverkit spun around to see her other sister Goldenkit.

"Why did you do that?!" Cloverkit shouted as she let her ginger fur lie flat again. She leaped at her sister and they play wrestled.

"Why are you to fighting?" A gray tom meowed.

"Wolfkit you opened your eyes!" The too sisters said simultaneously. There fight was long forgotten as a small cream she kit looked around. " You have to Dawnkit"

" Yes I have no stop arguing, I was sleeping you know." Dawnkit smirked at her sisters than walked over to Goldenkit. She poked her golden side. Goldenkit giggled than she leaped at Dawnkit and play wrestled.

"I see you have opened your eyes my kits." Said a voice. It was their mother, Appleblossem. "Thunderclan better watch out, you will be troble." She giggled. Her kits burst out fake laughing. Than they ran out side. As they were running they bumped into Firekit, Oakrains only son. Firekit fell to the ground because the kits had toppled him over.

"S~S~Sorry." Cloverkit stammered. Firekit burst out laughing.

" You guys are funny." The 3 moon old kit said.

"Thank you?" Wolfkit ask~siad

"Hi, you must be Appleblossem's kits; Cloverkit, Wolfkit, Goldenkit and Dawnkit." Said a small silver she cat, "I'm Silverpaw"

"Hello." The kits said together.

"Let me show you around camp." Silverpaw said as she whisked them away.

* * *

**So Ya that's just the begging so give it a chance, it needs a few chapters to pick up. Please keep reading and Reviewing. No really REVIEW. If you do ill(figuritivly) give you ice cream!**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh were going to be apprentices!" Said Wolfkit, his sisters squeled happily.

"Yes, we wont have to be in the nursery any more." Cloverkit said as she looked at Flowernose asleep with her 3 moon kits, Dustkit, a light gray she kit, Lilykit, a silvery gray she cat and Graykit, a dark gray tom. Its not that she dident like the kits, it just that she felt crowded even still that Firepaw had left the nursery. Firepaw must be happy though, ever since Silverpaw left the apprenties den and became Silverspirit it was lonely.

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Called Adderstar. The 4 kits bolted out of the nursery, leaving their mother looking a little sad but proud as their father Whisperstep sat beside her.

"I have called you forward to apprentice 4 kits, Wolfpaw, Cloverpaw, Goldenpaw and Dawnpaw will now recive their mentors! Wolfpaw your mentor will be Badgerclaw, Cloverpaw your mentor will be Russetwing, Goldenpaw your mentor will be Sundapple and Dawnpaw your mentor will be Breezefire."

All the apprentices touched noses with their mentors. As Cloverpaw did so she noticed how lovely Russetwings pelt was, red brown with white wing markings on her shoulders. Cloverpaw wished she would be that pretty someday. She than pulled away and asked, "When can we go out?"

"Now if you wish," Russetwing said sweetly, "Goldenfeather, would you and Firepaw like to come?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Hi, i would like to give name credit to Maplepaw46 for Appleblossem and the idea of Goldenpaw, Adlet for Wolfpaw and Dawnpaw, ilovelotsofstuff for Dustkit, Lilykit and Graykit, finaly i would love to thank howlsong12 for Russetwing, Adderstar, Breezefire, Goldenfeather, Badgerclaw, and Sundapple! Thank you guys for the name help! Hope you all like the chapter(including the people not mentioned) Oh and if you read the authors notes write 'Otono' at the end of the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I dont own warriors**

* * *

Cloverpaw sniffed the air, she an Russetwing were hunting. They had been hunting ever since dawn it was now a little past sunhigh. Ever since Cloverpaw had started training 2½ moons ago, she had grown a lot. When she looked at herself in the lake it was not that same little fluffy ginger kit anymore. Cloverpaws pelt had become sleek, with beautiful white splashes covering her ginger fur. Cloverpaw suddenly halted and crouched down. Carefully and silently she dragged herself across the leafy ground. She than leaped out of no where and landed on a mouse killing it swiftly with a bite to the neck.

"Good job!" Russetwing meowed. She huffed as she dragged herself across the forest floor to stand besie her apprentice.

"Do you think we have enough prey?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Yes we do." Russetwing replied as she went to get her prey.

As they entered camp Adderster was calling a clan meeting. "I welcome Lilypaw, Dustpaw and Graypaw as apprentices, Lilypaw will have Silverspirit, Dustpaw will have Brambletail and Graypaw will have Bluedust." Than the meeting was over. Graypaw came over to Cloverpaw and began to chat with her. After a while Bluedust called him for a patrol.

"Goodbye see you later!" Graypaw called

"Nice talking to you." Cloverpaw replied. She purred at the thought of seeing him later. Wait what!? Did she just purr over Graypaw? She couldn't fall in love with him he was too good a friend. And yet she enjoyed him next to her and when he talked to her. While she was thinking Dawnpaw and Goldenpaw came over.

"What are you thinking about?" Goldenpaw asked

"Nothing!" Cloverpaaw answer.

"Ya right I bet it was," Dawnpaw meowed

"Graypaw!" Goldenpaw meowed with Dawnpaw.

"So what if I like him, its not like you Goldenpaw don't like Firepaw." Cloverpaw shot back

"So what im aloud to like him." Goldenpaw replied

"Okay how about no body makes fun of another cat if they like some other cat." Dawnpaw meowed

"Okay sorry." Goldenpaw and Cloverpaw replied.

* * *

**Please Review. I need 3 more reviews to post a new chapter so review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people, im suprised nobody sent in cats cuse i did say i need more cat so any ways, if you like this story review and all of you that are reading this obiously kinda like it or else you wouldnt read this far. :P Any how enjoy**

* * *

"Cloverpaw, Goldenpaw, Wolfpaw an Dawnpaw, It is time for your final assesment!" Russetwing said as she entered the clearing. She was getting big, apparently she was expecting kits with Mouseflame. "You must each catch 6 pieces of prey. Than meet me and all of the other mentors at this spot, GO!" With that all the littermates bolted in different directions.

Cloverpaw went towards the lake. Along the way she scented a mouse. She immediately droped into the hunters crouch and slithered across the forest floor with ease. Than she leaped and killed it swiftly with a bite to the neck. At about sunhigh she had caught 6 pieces of prey. As she headed back to the clearing with her mouth stuffed with prey she scented fox but it was stale so she continued on. Wolfpaw was already back.

"Hello," He greeted her cheerily.

"Hi" Replied Cloverpaw. The began to chat until the others came.

"Great job!" Their mentors said as the slid out into the clearing. "Lets be getting back now."

As soon as they entered camp Adderstar called a clan meeting "Cloverpaw from now on you will be Clovermoon, Wolfpaw you will be Wolfheart, Dawnpaw you will be Dawnbird and Goldenpaw you will be Goldenbreeze."

Finally they were warriors!

* * *

**Please review also if you have any ideas on whats next send a review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Clovermoon walked over to Graypaw he had his final assesment today, he purred when he saw her.

"Good luck today Graypaw!" Clovermoon purred to him.

"I'm going to be awsome," He said playfully. She purred at him. Clovermoon looked up as she relized Goldenbreeze was standing above her smiling.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked beeming with joy.

"Sure! See you later Graypaw!" She purred as she walked with Goldenbreeze.

"Im expecting Firepelts kits!"

"Really congrats!"

"There due in 2 moons."

"When are you moving to the nursury?"

"Now."

* * *

**Grayfur P.O.V**

Clovermoon purred at Gray_fur_. He just became a warrior. She purred as he nuzzled her.

"Finally your a warrior!"

"Yes, finally he said as he looked down into her eyes, he just relised how big he was.

After a while, Lilytail and Dustfoot, walked over to him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Lilytail asked him

"Ask who what?" Grayfur asked as if unknowingly.

"Clovermoon, to be your mate." Dustfoot answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on the whole clan knows you like her." Lillytail said.

"Ugh leave me alone!" Grayfur said kind of sarcasticaly.

"Nah, ask her, now!" Dustfoot and Lilytail dragged him to Clovermoon.

"Grayfur wants to ask you somthing," Lilytail said to her friend.

"Will you be my mate?" Grayfur murmured.

"No." Clovermoon said

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, review I need 25 reviews to update agian**


End file.
